


ruin the friendship

by lenablthr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, They're just in love okay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenablthr/pseuds/lenablthr
Summary: s e x y
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247





	ruin the friendship

This isn’t how Kara imagines it would finally happen. 

Not that she actively imagines what is currently happening. Nope. There’s no way she ever _, ever_ thinks about what Lena would look like above her, straddling her lap, gentle, long fingers tangling her blonde hair. 

(But if she _does_ , would you blame her?)

Lena’s soft tongue licks its way into Kara’s parted mouth, and as a result, the blonde sighs a short puff of air from her nose. When Lena shifts just slightly above her, the brunette’s groin presses just _right_ and both women let out twin whines. Kara loops her arms around Lena’s waist and she pulls her close, her kisses becoming deliberately slower than before.

“Lena…” Kara whispers against the column of her best friend’s throat, pressing light kisses across the flushed skin. 

Blue eyes meet green in a piercing stare, and Kara can’t help but feel nervous suddenly. Her hands grip Lena’s hips loosely, thumbs rubbing small circles into the material of the CEO’s black tank top. Lena wets her own lips with a flick of her tongue, and Kara physically fucking _feels_ it zip straight down to her own aching center. Lena’s hands are cupped around her shoulders now, their stare off continuing. The silence in the room is almost deafening, save for the ticking of the small clock above her on the wall. The room feels hot, and open, and Kara wants nothing more than to pick Lena up, hold her against her body as she walks them to a more secluded area. 

Her bedroom, for example. 

As that string of consciousness enters her mind, Lena’s mouth is pressing against hers again in a flurry of motion. Kara doesn’t spare another thought about whether it’s right or wrong to want to be three knuckles deep in her best friend; standing up with Lena easily wrapped around and clinging to her upper torso, she grips the brunette’s ass as she stumbles down the hallway blindly. She barely registers the sound of a picture frame clattering to the floor, too consumed in the noises Lena is beginning to make against her mouth. 

She shoulders open the door to her bedroom and lets Lena slide languidly down, her body still flush against the blonde’s. Kara honestly cannot believe this is happening, but she thinks _fuck it_ and cups Lena’s cheeks and presses a series of soft kisses against ready lips.

“I need to hear you say it,” she murmurs against Lena’s mouth. Lena tugs Kara’s bottom lip between her own and Kara lets out a groan at the _pop_ sound of the brunette releasing her mouth.

“Say what?” Lena is teasing the blonde reporter at this point, Kara knows this, but she has to know this is something Lena wants. She needs to hear her say it.

Kara leans away from Lena’s kiss in a way that leaves the brunette pouting. She smiles softly and moves a strand of the shorter woman’s hair away from her face. Her eyes drift from Lena’s own, down to her lips, her flushed chest, and back up to her pools of sea-green. A wild _thum-thump_ is beating in her ears, and she isn’t sure who it belongs to. All she knows is Lena, all she’s ever known is Lena. 

“You have no idea how much I want this, how long I’ve...” She trails off, pressing a light kiss to Lena’s jaw. The brunette sighs. It sounds like brilliant symphonies to Kara.

She stops her ministrations to meet Lena’s eyes again. She looks at her unassumingly, waiting with patience for a response. Lena is characteristically quiet, Kara expected that much. She’s looking at the blonde with eyes ablaze, like the sun actually, genuinely rises and sets on Kara’s face, and it’s as if suddenly Kara is seeing Lena for the first time. Not just as her best friend, no, it’s something more than that. 

They’ve been doing this dance with each other for months. A beautiful one, albeit, and deliberate, as well. Wine nights with hugs that lasted a moment too long, embraces that we’re far more friendlier than either party realized. Kara laughs louder around Lena, smiles bigger. Everything is enhanced, all her feelings about Lena. And as if a timer goes off in her mind (or maybe more like a bomb), Kara thinks it. The one thought she always kept buried under game nights, and brunches, and casual friend dates to the movies. 

_I’m in love with her._

And when Lena smiles at her fondly, Kara thinks she must have said it out loud, even though she knows she hasn’t. But she feels a shift in the room, in their dynamic. Lena is her best friend, yes, but she’s always been more than that. 

Lena presses a soft kiss to Kara’s mouth once more, places her perfectly manicured finger tips on the skin of the blonde’s collarbone. 

“I want this.” Her voice is low, smoky almost. It’s thick and deep and Kara wants to drown in it. She blinks and before she knows it, Lena is pressing her against the white frame of the bedroom door. Kara hums happily as her hands find purchase once more against her lover’s hips, gripping gently but firmly, tugging at the black material to pull it free from the confines of the tight jeans it’s tucked into.

“Need this off,” she mumbles as she stumbles them further into the room. When Kara steps too far to the left, causing the pair to trip slightly, Lena honest to Christ _giggles_ , and the sound makes Kara snicker as well. Soon they’re both belly laughing, tears actually forming in the corners of Kara’s blue eyes. Articles of clothing are pulled off between kisses and sighs and then, Lena is standing in Kara’s room in nothing but her black bra and lace underwear set.

Kara’s mind short circuits, she’s sure, even if only for a moment. Because if you had told her this was going to happen, she would have laughed in your face. Nervously, of course, but it would have been a fucking _hoot_. Lena, almost naked, staring at her with a gaze that is a mix between lust and (love, maybe)... It doesn’t seem real to the blonde.

And then Lena is reaching behind her back gracefully, never breaking eye contact. Kara hears the click of Lena’s bra coming undone, and she gulps audibly in anticipation. They aren’t laughing anymore, the mood has shifted dramatically and all Kara wants is more of Lena. More of her skin melded into her own, more kisses, more _sounds_.

She surges forward to capture Lena’s mouth in a heated exchange, her hands fumbling only briefly as she slides the straps of the satiny material off the brunette’s shoulders and lets it fall to the ground at their feet. She undoes her own bra unceremoniously and brings her arms in a loop around Lena’s back again, pebbled nipples pressing against each other for the first time. 

Lena swallows thickly against Kara’s mouth as the two women maneuver to the queen sized bed, and Kara positions them carefully in the center, a pillow under Lena’s head where Kara brackets her face with her hands. The material of Kara’s underwear has long been ruined by their make out session, and she finds she’s not even embarrassed about it. When her thigh slips between Lena’s own and she feels the warm, wet heat slick against her, she revels in the fact that she’s not alone in her feelings. 

Lena’s hips cant up in search of friction when Kara teasingly moves her leg away from her. The brunette whines in protest, brows furrowing cutely as Kara kisses down, down, down her neck, across the pale, freckle-dotted skin of her chest, tongue moving with a mission to capture a pink, aching nipple in her mouth. Lena arches like a bow and a small moan erupts from her swollen lips, hands immediately back in the blonde tresses above her. Kara breathes evenly through her nose as she all but worships Lena’s bust. Switching back and forth from each breast, she teases with her tongue and pulls gently with her fingers on each nipple, the sounds Lena makes only spurring her on. 

“Kara,” Lena groans out, and it makes the blonde stop. She’s never heard her name sound so fucking _good_. She wants to hear it again, and again, all night, forever. 

“Mmm?” Kara resumes her kisses down the dip of Lena’s torso, across the soft skin of her belly, tongue dipping just slightly into the slope of her navel. Lena murmurs her name again, and Kara feels her face flush with heat. She picks her head up to find Lena staring down at her, lips parted, heavy breaths washing down over her. She places a deliberate kiss on the black bow of Lena’s panties, never breaking eye contact. Lena holds her gaze just as well, and Kara wants to savor this moment.

She slips her fingers under the waistband of the last thing separating her from her intended destination. Lena’s body shudders as her underwear are slipped off by Kara, dropped to the floor to mix in with the rest of their discarded clothes. Kara breathes deeply to get more oxygen in (can you blame her for feeling lightheaded?) and she catches the scent that is so uniquely Lena. The brunette’s arousal is so evident, and even under neatly trimmed curls, Kara can see Lena’s pussy glimmer in the light from the lamp by her bed, her nether lips almost _sparkling,_ and Kara can’t help but grin, because of course Lena’s cunt looks like it’s made of diamonds. She’s not sure if she expected anything less.

Lena sighs impatiently, so Kara gently spreads her legs a bit further open and places miss-matched kisses across the brunette’s milky, full thighs. Kara can see the faint white squiggles of stretch marks, again pressing kisses along each one of them. Lena is squirming now, as Kara gets closer and closer to her center. Leaning back on her heels, the blonde quickly ties her hair up into a high ponytail, smirking down at her extremely aroused best friend, before quite literally diving back down and tucking her arms around each leg, fingers gently spreading Lena’s cunt open. The first touch of Kara against her so intimately makes Lena jump slightly, her own fingers digging into the sheets beneath her. 

Two things happen at once: Kara’s tongue slips into wet heat and Lena cries out brokenly, and Kara realizes that she never wants to forget that sound. Her tongue is working against Lena’s clit in swirls and flicks and Lena is rolling her head from side to side, moans coming out in quick succession. Kara sucks gently on the sensitive flesh, letting go and resuming her earlier ministrations of lapping happily at her entrance. Lena groans and tugs on Kara’s ponytail, causing the blonde to look up. Her chin is covered in Lena, and Lena is covered in a thin layer of sweat, her body thrumming wildly. 

“Please…” Lena’s hips follow Kara’s mouth up, hovering in the air, and Kara takes pity on her as she teases the brunette’s entrance with two pressing fingers. Lena is _tight_ around Kara’s digits, and the sound she makes as the blonde pushes in deep is loudly enough to likely wake Kara’s neighbor, but she does not give a single _fuck_ about that right now. She curls her fingers experimentally as she pulls out slightly, and Lena keens wildly, sucking a harsh breath in and crying out at the same time. 

“More, please, Kara.” The blonde lets out her own groan at those three words, and she thinks to herself it wouldn’t matter if she never heard another sentence. She could lose her hearing after this and she wouldn’t care because those three words… they are everything. 

She slips out her two fingers and adds a third, pushing into Lena with more pressure, more strength this time and Lena _loves_ it. She’s more vocal than Kara has ever had in a partner, and the blonde feels a surge of confidence as she again slams against the wet heat of Lena’s core. As her palm slaps against the brunette’s swollen clit, again, and again, and again, Lena’s cries grow louder. Kara braces herself on her forearm, mouth catching Lena’s in a sloppy kiss and she pounds harder and curls more incessantly into her. Lena’s body is shaking, Kara can tell she’s close to climaxing, so she expertly rubs her unoccupied thumb against Lena’s clit, faster and faster until Lena throws her arms around Kara’s shoulders with a cry. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” Lena’s mumbles are almost incoherent as she rides the wave of her orgasm against Kara’s three fingers. She presses sweaty kisses against the blonde’s tan neck and throat, and Kara leans her head back for easier access. She’s kissing the heated flesh and tugging on Kara’s earlobe when she says it.

“It” being the sexiest thing Kara has ever heard, maybe even topping the sound of her own named being moaned. 

“Sit on my face,” Lena purrs into the shell of her ear. “I wanna taste you.” 

Kara’s eyes roll back and she feels her own pussy clench at those words. It only takes her a moment to remove her underwear and then she’s straddling Lena’s mouth, hovering just above a waiting tongue. Lena’s hands wrap securely around Kara’s thighs as she nuzzles into the apex of them. Kara’s hands grip her headboard as Lena’s lips move in a circle of kisses around her soaked slit, tongue darting out to drink in the wetness quite literally dripping from the blonde’s core. She takes in a sharp breath and sighs out a moan as Lena zeroes in on her clit, sucking it between plump lips, switching the pressure every few moments. 

Kara isn’t going to last very long, she knows this to be true because she could have come alone just fucking Lena, but she grinds down on the brunette’s face gently because she wants to draw this out. The acknowledgment of Lena’s pretty, perfect mouth doing filthy things to her center has Kara closing her eyes again and moaning out. 

With a pop, Lena stops sucking to whisper against her heated flesh. “Touch your nipples, Kar. I wanna see you.”

And never to be one to disappoint Lena, Kara does as she is told, tugging at her own breasts, head leaning against the wall as she pinches the pebbled flesh gently. She can feel her own climax approaching, almost loses control when she feels Lena moan against her as she continues to lick and suck at the blonde’s nether lips. Lena must sense it, because she doubles her efforts and applies more pressure with her tongue against Kara’s clit and Kara’s moans fill the air rapidly, hips moving faster against Lena’s skilled and talented mouth until she comes with a shout, hand smacking the wall with a _thwack_. 

Lena’s hands are massaging Kara’s thighs as she slowly kisses away her wetness, collecting it in her mouth like she’s parched. Kara shudders before climbing off and slumping next to Lena, eyes closed as she tries to catch her breath. Lena is watching her, she can feel it. She pops one eye open to stare directly at her friend, who of course is staring back. And Lena looks beautiful, her rich hair stuck to her forehead, wetness still evident on her face. Her cheeks are flushed a pretty pink color and Kara reaches a hand out to touch the skin there. 

“So,” she clears her throat as Lena leans against her palm. 

“So,” the brunette repeats back. They’re both smiling now, kind of goofily, as if neither of them expected what just happened to _ever_ happen. Kara moves first, lips kissing Lena’s gently, not as urgently as before, because it feels different now. Not a bad different, but the kind of different where Kara knows this wasn’t a one time thing. She can feel it. 

There aren’t very many more words said between the two of them as Kara’s kisses travel again down the valley of Lena’s breasts, her fingers lacing with Lena’s own as she begins her descent again, and that’s okay with the blonde because they’ve always been good at communicating without words anyway.

And so what if this changes their relationship? Before this, they were just two best friends, but deep down she knows it’s always been more than that. She thinks subconsciously she’s always wanted to know what it was like to be with Lena this way, to love Lena this way. And as Lena comes again hard against Kara’s tongue, the blonde decides that yes, it has always been more than a friendship. And she’s totally okay with it. 

(Totally)

**Author's Note:**

> s e x y


End file.
